1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system of a camera and, more particularly, to a display system of the camera with a display unit capable of displaying a variety of information necessary for photographing.
2. Description of Related Art
As the automation of cameras has developed to a great extent recent years, a camera with an automatic focus unit and an automatic exposure unit has come into common use. Recently, however, further functions such as short focusing time and improvement of focusing precision have become more and more in demand. In addition to the above, there is a need for a camera with a large-size display unit which is capable of displaying at a glance, a variety of information regarding photographing, such as various complicated program exposure modes such as a shutter speed priority mode for a telephotographic lens and a subject depth of-field priority mode for a wide angle lens, the number of pictures photographed, a program mode, and so on.
To meet this demand, there has been developed a camera having a liquid crystal display mounted to a main body of the camera so as to display exposure modes such as manual, auto, program, bulb exposure and so on, or shutter speed, the number of pictures photographed or the like.
Although the of photographing mode can be altered by operation of a select switch while viewing information regarding the camera, displayed on a liquid crystal display, however, such a camera suffers from the disadvantages that information is displayed in too small of a size and it is hard to carry out operation at the time of setting a mode.